Safe and Sound
by butterfliesatmidnight
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been subjected to a series of unfortunate events. Can Blaine fix all the wounds the world has left on him? Two Shot with lots of Anderbros and Kurt friendship Warnings: homophobic language and some anti!Rachelness. Third Character: Cooper


**Part 1: A Series of Unfortunate Events**

* * *

Cooper Anderson winced as he heard something slam upstairs. His baby brother, Blaine, and Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt, had gone upstairs about 30 minutes ago and usually something slamming meant someone was handcuffed to Blaine's bed if the two of them were upstairs unsupervised. He sighed, the two of them never learned- every time they tried to get all kinky or whatever it was they were doing, someone got stuck. Without fail. He shook his head, going for his keys. Picking them up, he started up the stairs, swinging them on his finger. "I've got the keys!" he called as Blaine made a choking noise.

Before Cooper could even make it up the stairs all of the way, Kurt shot out of the room, tears streaming down his face, shouting "Fuck you, Anderson," over his shoulder. "Don't bother," Kurt spat, storming past Cooper and down the stairs, bumping into Cooper be as he passed. The front door slammed, shaking the house and Cooper couldn't help but admire Kurt's strength if he was managing to shake a mansion. Making a mental note to make sure the door hadn't been ripped off the frame or something, he took the last steps two at a time, walking into his brother's room. Blaine was standing by the door, tears streaming down his face and his arms around himself.

"You want to tell me what the _hell _that was about?" Cooper asked. Before he could even finish the sentence, Blaine had collapsed into his arms, sobbing pitifully. "Blaine…." He raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt and I broke up because I wouldn't introduce him to Nana Anderson," Blaine said pitifully. "He started screaming at me about being ashamed of him and I said he was acting like a girl…so he threw a book at my head and then said maybe we should take a break until I graduated and I said if we took a break we wouldn't get back together, so he said I was an ass , I said he was being stupid and he left," Blaine let out a wail. "I didn't want to lose him Coop. Not now, not ever."

Cooper awkwardly rubbed his brother's back. "I know, squirt. I know. Wanna help me run lines as a distraction?"

Blaine tearfully looked up at Cooper. "You got the role in _Transformers_?"

Cooper shook his head. "No. I auditioned for a show filming in New York this year…and I got a call back."

Blaine smiled sadly. "That's great, Coop, but I don't feel up for it."

Cooper brushed his brother's hair out of his face. "Want me to go get Chinese takeout and ice cream cake and rent some old movies and watch them? Like we did when I had my first broken heart?"

Blaine nodded sadly. Cooper patted his back. "I'll be back in like an hour or so."

* * *

Kurt flopped onto Rachel's bed dejectedly. "I just can't believe it's over," Kurt said sadly, taking a bite of ice cream. "I mean- I still really love him."

"Well, he is your first love. I don't think I'll ever not love Finn," Rachel offered. She blinked at Kurt let out a devastated sob. "Or you can cry."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Rachel, you're talking about your fiancé when he just broke up with his boyfriend."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I can't help it Blaine doesn't love Kurt like Finn loves me," she stated, as Kurt buried his face into Mercede's shoulder.

"Rachel, out" Mercedes pointed at the door.

"But it's my bedroom!"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me cover there, Berry."

Rachel scooted out of the room, mumbling something about how Kurt was being ungrateful. Mercedes threw the pillow at Rachel on her way out, and wrapped an arm around Kurt. "Listen, Kurt. I know that it hurts right now, but the thing I love about you is that you have never given up hope. You're the living proof that it does get better and I won't let you forget that. Right now„ I get that it hurts, but you and Blaine had something real and if it's meant to be, you two will find your way back to each other. I promise."

Kurt sobbed softly. "I really thought he was the one."

"He could still be, boo. You don't know that he's not. The future has a weird way of working itself out."

Kurt shook his head. "He said if I left it was done forever. I move to New York with Rachel a month after graduation, which is in like what, 4 days? And I just don't know what I'll do without him," Kurt said sadly. "I just really screwed up."

Mercedes gently stroked his hair. "It'll be okay. You'll get through this, Kurt Hummel. You're strong and I believe in you no matter what."

* * *

Kurt opened his locker, putting items into his bag. It was his last official day of school, and he was just doing all he could to avoid Blaine at this point. He sighed up at the picture of Blaine, gently removing it before putting it into his bag. A lone tear fell down his face, and his throat constricted. Biting back the open flow of tears threatening to release, he closed his locker, jumping when he saw Blaine standing on the other side of the door, a box of Kurt's things in his arms.

"I thought-" he looked away quickly, putting his hand over his face for a second before dropping his hand and looking back. " I thought you might want your things back," Blaine studied Kurt's face for a second, his eyes lingering on Kurt's lips for longer than they should have in Kurt's opinion, and he swallowed tensely. He looked down. "Just give my stuff to Tina ," he said softly as he pressed the box into Kurt's arms. "I guess…I'll see you when you're a star."

And then, he was gone. And Kurt couldn't help but wonder when he'd ever see Blaine again.

* * *

Kurt glanced around the apartment he and Rachel were sharing. He'd been living in New York for almost a year now, and he was loving every moment of it. He and Rachel shared a small two bedroom apartment overlooking Central Park that belonged to Hiram Berry's college roommate, an off-Broadway producer who was currently working on the west end in London and had offered them his apartment until they could save enough money to purchase their own. Living rent free had been absolutely wonderful and had offered so many other opportunities, especially since they were allowed to have pets, and it was close to NYADA.

Kurt sat down on the gold, sparkly couch Rachel had insisted on- he was seriously going to have to work on her fashion and design sense if she was ever going to become a star- as his small terrier, Fiyero, jumped into his lap. Fiyero twirled around five times in his lap and curled up. It had been a long day, the director of the musical he was in had screamed at him for an hour for missing a step and he just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't until he was sure Rachel was home, a promise he had made to Finn after they had broken up this last time and he had gone back to Ohio. Finn was never going to stop loving Rachel; Kurt knew that much- just like Kurt had never stopped loving Blaine. Kurt chuckled at the thought. It seemed both Hudson-Hummel boys were in quite the rough spot. The only difference was Rachel couldn't care less about Finn, and already had a new boyfriend that things were quite serious with, the son of a Broadway producer who Kurt was pretty sure was using his connections to manipulate her, whereas according to Sugar Motta, Blaine still hadn't dated since the break up. Kurt had some hope- just not enough.

He blinked as the front door slammed and Rachel and Thomas, her boyfriend, came into the living room, Rachel's legs around his waist, lips locked together. Without even checking, Thomas basically threw Rachel onto the couch as Fiyero darted away from Kurt. The next thing Kurt knew, he had both Rachel and Thomas on top of him, making out, as if they didn't even care that he was under them. "HEY! Hey! Roommate under here!" he shouted, trying to get their attention. When that didn't work, he wormed an arm out from under them and slapped Thomas in the back of the head before shoving them both off of him.

Thomas landed on Rachel, who let out an "oof," before looking around. "Kurt! That was rude!"

"So is making out with your boyfriend on your roommates lap," Kurt reasoned. "Am I really that invisible to you?"

Rachel looked down. Even the dog knew Kurt was right and the dog was an idiot. "I'm sorry?"

Thomas cleared his throat. "Rachel, you have nothing to be sorry for. Ever since we started going out he's been a jerk to you. Probably because of his giant ass of a brother."

"Leave Finn out of this," Kurt snapped, standing up.

"Finn has Kurt spying on us, you know. He made Kurt promise to make sure you were safe and report back to him everything you do," Thomas spat in Kurt's direction. "He's on the giant's side, Rachel, not yours. And it wouldn't be the first time Kurt didn't give a shit about you, would it?"

"Thomas-" Rachel looked at him in horror.

"We all three know it. Rachel, if I were you, I'd kick him out," Thomas glared at Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow. He and Thomas had constantly been at each other's throats since the day Thomas and Rachel had met. Thomas was one of those manipulative jackasses that got a thrill out of making victims of naïve girls and apparently Rachel had been easy to convince. However, he was homophobic and didn't like that Kurt was onto him. Or that Rachel wouldn't let him move in for Kurt's sake. And he had been looking for a reason to get ridof Kurt ever since. "He's just going to hold you back, we all know that."

"Rachel, he's being ridiculous. He doesn't like me, we all know that. He just wants me gone."

"I just want what's best for Rachel," Thomas said softly, a smirk on his face.

"Rachel, I've been your best friend since high school. You have to believe me over him!"

"Kurt- just go," Rachel said shakily. "Just…pack your things and go," she said softly. "I can't deal with this anymore."

Kurt let out a squeaking sob. "Rachel-" he searched her face. She avoided eye contact. "Rachel, I have nowhere else to go. I'm all alone. I don't have Blaine, I don't have a dorm. You're my only friend here. Please, don't do this. He's lying, Rachel. He's lying. I wouldn't spy on you. Finn asked me to make sure you're safe, but I've done that since before you two broke up. You're my best friend, why wouldn't I want you safe?"

Rachel shook her head. "Kurt, just go. I can't do this anymore."

Kurt sighed, running his fingers through his hair in distress before darting to the wall and grabbing his keys and Fiyero's leash. He'd take the dog for a walk and when he got back, Rachel would be fine. She was just tired and frustrated and she was acting. He could see it in her eyes. She didn't mean it.

He clipped the leash to Fiyero, pulling him out of the apartment. He stopped at an outdoor café that he and Rachel frequented and ordered a coffee, just contemplating life. He finished his coffee, and sighed. He'd been gone for two and a half hours He should probably get home and do damage control. He had no clue what Thomas was telling Rachel and it couldn't be good. Leaving might not have been his best idea ever.

When he got back to the apartment, the first thing he noticed was that something was wrong. All the lights were off in the apartment and something just felt off. He stuck his key in the lock, groaning when it wouldn't turn. And that's when he noticed the pile off stuff by the planter. The pile of his things. All his designer clothes and school text books and his laptop. He covered his mouth, as tears started falling. How could she be that cold. He bit his lip and grabbed the bags, dragging them under the staircase that led to the next floor. He looped Fiyero's leash around the railing, tying it tightly. He curled into a ball ontop of one of the suitcases, the dog squirming into his arms. He'd have to sleep there tonight and then reason with Rachel in the morning. Especially since his cell phone was still on the counter, where he had put it to charge before Rachel had gotten home.

* * *

The next morning, however, he knocked on the front door, to be greeted by Rachel peering out the window, and then closing the blinds. He waited for her to open the door for 10 minutes before knocking again, a little more forcefully this time. The door swung open and Thomas glared at him. "Listen, Hummel. If you don't leave now, and never come back, I will call the cops on you. You're just lucky Rachel made me give you your stuff."

Kurt folded his arms. "Thomas, I live here too. You can't just kick me out!"

"I can and I did," Thomas said. "Listen, Kurt, it's only going to hurt Rachel if you don't go. Haven't you hurt her enough?"

Kurt let out a strangled sob. "Thomas, I have nowhere to go. Please have a heart?"

Thomas moved to shut the door, not a single look of regret on his face. Kurt silently pleaded with Thomas to just let him come in and find a new place, but then the door shut, and Kurt was all alone. With literally no one to run to. He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Can I at least get my phone back?" he pleaded, biting his lip. There was no response, not that he expected there to be one. He sighed. His family had just changed numbers, so he didn't know them by heart yet, he had never learned anyone's number by heart except for his dad, Carole and Finn, and Rachel. He had no phone, no money. Nothing. He was alone.

He wrapped his arms around himself, and sunk down into his pile of things, sobbing softly. He would have to drop out of NYADA, live like a hobo, go to auditions, try and get back on his feet. He was lost, and confused. Nothing had made sense in a long time. Not since he and Blaine had gone their separate ways. Blaine had been his one stable thing. The person who loved him no matter what. The one person who just understood. The only person besides his dad who had ever really made him feel wanted and needed. The thing he didn't have to worry about pleasing, and taking care of.

Ever since his mom had died, he had taken care of his dad. Watched his eating habits, taken care of him after the heart attack, introduced him to Carole, helped Carole monitor his eating habits after the wedding- planned the wedding. In New York, he had taken care of Rachel. She was better about her eating, but more than once she had been known to stay up all hours of the night preparing an audition, and Thomas for whatever reason brought out the worst in her- all of that cutthroat, bitchiness, and then he also somehow made her a little bit more lazy about her schoolwork and her relationships. Kurt had given up a great deal of his social life to make sure the apartment was clean, Rachel wasn't working herself to death and to keep her from getting killed by someone for saying the wrong thing to the wrong person at the wrong time. Not to mention making sure she dressed like a proper New Yorker and not a preschooler. Those hideous short skirts she wore just attracted unneeded attention from all the wrong men.

God, he just really missed Blaine.

* * *

Kurt braced himself against the cold, pulling his coat up around his neck. Fiyero was sitting by his feet, and shivering, so he grabbed the second shirt and wrapped it around the small dog. It had been 2 months. 2 months since he had had a good meal, or slept in a bed, or just had a real conversation with anyone. He had a beard now, and was super skinny.

The last he knew of his family was that Thomas and Rachel had told them he had run off to a rural part of South America on an internship, and wouldn't have phone access for at least 7 months, something he had heard from some random NYADA student in a coffee shop who hadn't recognized him. Thomas was seriously the most evil person he had ever met, pulling this off. Kurt just wanted to go home, but he couldn't think of a way to get home.

He shivered slightly, standing up. Fiyero was tied to the tree he was leaning against, and Kurt wanted to throw something away. He walked to the nearby trash can, throwing his empty coffee cup away. He turned around, running smack into someone. Looking up, he groaned. It was Vincent, a gang boy who frequented this area and hated Kurt. "Hey, look, it's the faggot."

"Please don't use that word," Kurt said softly. "It's offensive. Please stop. Just let me go."

"I don't think I will. You keep getting in my way," Vincent shoved Kurt back. Kurt stumbled on a rock, falling backwards. The taller, bulkier man kicked Kurt in the side several times. Kurt rolled into a ball trying to protect himself, groaning as Vincent landed a kick to his head. He moaned in pain, trying to scurry away as fast as he could. He could hear Fiyero barking, and Kurt tried to get to his dog, but Vincent kicked him again. He groaned in pain, squeaking as Vincent lifted him off the ground, throwing him backwards. He heard a voice calling for help, and realized with a start that it was him. His voice sounded funny, thick with pain, and higher than normal. Which was really high, all things considered. He screamed as his head hit a tree, and groaned in pain. Everything looked funny, and he was pretty sure he was bleeding from everywhere at this point.

He groaned as Vincent lifted him again, hitting his face into the tree. He was going to die, and he probably had about five seconds to accept it. He braced himself for the next impact, but it never came. Instead, he heard a familiar voice shout something, and Vincent cuss. The bulkier man was ripped away from him, and strong arms wrapped around Kurt's middle, sinking down into the ground. He struggled to keep his eyes open, looking up at his savior. The man looked down at him, and cussed. "Kurt?"

Kurt knew that face. The man had dark brown hair, and grayish blue eyes. There was a look of concern on his face, but holy crap, he was attractive. He had scruff on his jaw line. "No, Kurt, you've got to stay awake " the man said. He was on the phone, suddenly shouting information at someone. The last thing Kurt thought before blacking out was that he really needed to figure out who this man was.

* * *

Everything was really bright, and the air smelled too clean when Kurt woke up. The next thing he realized was that he was clean. And every inch of him hurt worse than any pain he'd ever experienced. He let out a soft moan, looking in the direction of movement.

"Hey, feeling any better?" someone asked. Kurt looked up. Cooper Anderson was sitting in a chair by his bed, his cell phone in his hands.

Kurt shook his head. "Cooper?"

"In the flesh. What happened to you? Blaine said you went to South America or something randomly."

Kurt shook his head. "No. Rachel's boyfriend lied to everyone. He kicked me out."

Cooper sighed. "I'm really sorry, Kurt," he said softly. "I called your dad, he's trying to get off but congress and all that. It's not as easy anymore."

"Fiyero?"

"The little dog? I took him home. My fiancée, Ali, is taking care of him. Good luck getting him back, by the way. She's in love with him."

Kurt sighed. At least his dog was being taken care of. "How long was I out?" he said softly.

"About 3 days. The doctor says you are extremely dehydrated, and have a major concussion, as well as 5 broken ribs, a broken leg, major exhaustion and he's worried that you might be malnourished. He said that if you had been out on your own for another couple days, you probably would have dropped dead from the dehydration and the lack of sleep, and that you were lucky I pulled Vincent off of you when I did."

Kurt nodded, shifting uncomfortably in his bed. Cooper went back to his phone, a look of frustration on his face. Kurt didn't really feel like talking, but he was curious as to why Cooper looked so annoyed. He stared pointedly at the phone until Cooper looked up. "I'm texting my lawyers, and your dad's lawyers. Vincent is trying to sue me for punching him in the face, and of course your dad is sueing him for quite a bit of money for landing you in the hospital."

Kurt nodded softly. "Cooper, why did you save me?"

"Well, for one, I couldn't live with myself if I let you die. Second off, Blaine would have chopped my head off and served me for Thanksgiving next year if I let you die," Cooper said softly. "I couldn't let my little brother's soul mate die, could I. Kurt, Blaine has never stopped loving you. He loves you with literally everything he has."

Kurt stared sadly at Cooper. He had broken Blaine;s heart, and yet Blaine still loved him. But Blaine would never want Kurt. Kurt was damaged, he was broken. He wasn't the same Kurt he had been when he had left Ohio. Blaine deserved better than the damaged, broken, shell of a person Kurt was now. And it killed Kurt.

Cooper shook his head. "Kurt, Blaine doesn't care about all of that stuff," Kurt looked up at Cooper, startled. Had he really just said what he was thinking out loud? Cooper laughed softly, and then shook his head. "Blaine has been through hell too. He understands."

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, to argue that Blaine deserved the world, and Kurt could never give him that, but before he could respond, another voice answered. "Cooper's not wrong," Kurt looked up. Blaine Anderson stood, in the doorway, in the flesh, a look on his face. The shorter man crossed into the room, sitting on the foot of Kurt's bed. He said nothing, just staring into Kurt's eyes. "I am so sorry, Kurt. So sorry."

Kurt coughed. "Don't be," he said tiredly.

Blaine stroked his head. "I screwed up, Kurt. I should have come after you the moment I realized I had made a mistake. You wouldn't be here. You're here because-"

"Blaine, it's no t your fault."

Blaine nodded. "I know. But I could have prevented it. Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

Kurt sighed, and shook his head. Cooper put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Squirt, don't get him all excited. Remember after you got attacked? He's tired. Just sit there with him, keep him company."

"When did you become all mature?" Blaine shot at his brother.

Cooper shrugged. "Hey, I've sat here with the kid for three days and listening to him cry in his sleep."

Kurt settled back into his blankets, watching the two of them argue back and forth. He had missed this with them. The giving each other hell, the playfully slap fights- it made him smile. Finn and him weren't the wrestling kind of brothers- Finn was a little too big and Kurt was too- well, Kurt- to wrestle with each other. But he always loved watching Cooper and Blaine act like brothers. It was cute and sweet. He yawned, wondering how he could be tired, and close his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Blaine giving Cooper a hard time about the fact Cooper had actually been selfless.

And for the first time since Rachel had kicked him out, he slept well.

* * *

Blaine leaned against the chair. Cooper had gone to get some food, and Kurt was asleep, a frown marring the beautiful man's features. He didn't know how Kurt had gotten to this point, but he knew from Rachel's frantic texts that she had had something to do with it, and that she was worried he would never forgive her when he found out what had gone down. Kurt was a mess, that much was certain. A scar where, according to Cooper, the gang guy had bashed Kurt's head against a tree, ran down his left cheek, but the doctors said it would probably heal. Blaine hoped for everyone's sake it did, Kurt would bash heads in if he had a scar on his face. Scratches ran all over his upper body, and his face, and his leg was in a cast. Kurt's face was slightly swollen, and the once healthy young man was dangerously thin, his hand frail and fragile. He was a mess. But Blaine didn't really care. Kurt was still beautiful to Blaine. He would always be the most beautiful man in the world to Blaine.

Kurt let out a soft whimper, and Blaine gently rubbed his thumb against Kurt's hand, the one he had taken a hold of a while back. Kurt was screwed up, Cooper had warned him about that. He couldn't really expect anything else from the boy though, it really sounded like life had hit him hard since they had broke up. Blaine had half a mind to wrap Kurt in his arms and never let him go again. One thing was sure- Blaine had to make Kurt feel safe and sound again.

* * *

AN: This is kind of all over the place. The next chapter will probably be decidedly less so, I hope :p. This idea kind of just hit me in the head and wouldn't let me go, I had to write it. It's taken a while- being a senior kind of sucks lol. but it's finally done and I love it.

I'm hoping to work on the other three stories this next couple of weeks. I have no homework (until college lol) and my last day of school is pretty soon. Basically it's all graduation nerves.

This has helped me fix a great deal of writers block and now I just need to work on not being lazy. I've had a ton of homework and writers block and i almost failed math- i still have to work at that but my other classes are done. so I have more time.

and now it's time for the author to go to sleep. I have tutoring tomorrow so I don't flunk lol.


End file.
